1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame for eyeglasses and, more particularly, to a frame for eyeglasses which permits higher production efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of types of frames for eyeglasses used for correcting eyesight, protecting eyes from ultraviolet rays, or for other purposes.
In general, a frame for eyeglasses is constituted by a pair of annular rims, a bridge for connecting the two rims, an end piece provided on the outer side of each rim, a temple pivotally connected to each end piece, and a pad arm which is provided on the inner side of each rim and which is provided with a pad at the bottom end thereof.
Lenses are positioned in the annular rims of the frame for eyeglasses configured as described above and fixed by decreasing the diameters of the rims by tightening the rims with screws or the like.
In a conventional frame for eyeglasses, however, both ends of the bridge are secured to the rims by welding or the like, and the end pieces and pad arms are also secured to the rims by welding. Hence, the conventional frames for eyeglasses have many welding spots and hence require many assembly steps, resulting in low production efficiency.
Furthermore, welding operation frequently depends on the experience or judgment of individual workers; therefore, it has been difficult to ensure high quality at all times.